Minato Namikaze
Minato Namikaze je sporedni lik u manga i animi Naruto. On je otac Naruta Uzumakija i Četvrti Hokage. Pozadina Minato je išao zajedno u razred sa pridošlicom iz Sela Vrtloga, Kušinom Uzumaki. Kušina je u početku ismevala Minata.Jednom prilikom ona biva oteta od strane nindži iz Sela oblaka. Minato je bio jedini koji je pratio trag crvene kose koji je Kušina ostavljala iza sebe. Kada je stigao otmičare, brzo ih je porazio, sve do jednog. Tada, je rekao Kušini da je pratio trag njene divne kose. Ona je celog života isfrustrirana zbog svoje kose, shvata da se zaljubila u Minata, što mu i izjavljuje.Kasnije Minato će biti u tim Džeraja. Ostala dva člana tima su nepoznata.Jednom prilikom, tokom konflikta izmedju Sela lišća i Sela oblaka, nindže iz Sela lišća predvodjeni Minatom, naleću na nindže oblaka, predvodjenim budućim Raikageom i njegovim bratom Bijem. U kratkoj borbi Raikage otkriva da je Minato brži od njega, a Minato mu govori da on ima dobru porodicu, primetivši Bija, i takodje mu govori da treba da pazi da njegov brat ne postane manje od čoveka, više od zveri.Može se reći da je Minatov kompliment Biju da se kreće, kao pravi ubica šinobi, stvorio puno Bijevo ime Kiler Bi ili Kirabi na romeiju. Tim Minato Minato je takodje tokom trećeg šinobi rata vodio Kakašija, Rin i Obita. Njegov tim je trebalo da uništi most, ali je Minato morao da napusti tim, kako bi pobio brojčano nadmoćnije neprijatelje, što je i učinio. Dao je Kakašiju zadatak da bude vođa grupe, ali tada da bi spasio Kakašija pod stenu se baca Obito.Kada Minato bude bio na još nekoj misiji Rin će namerno naleteti na Kakašijev Čidori, jer ima u sebi Trorepu Kornjaču. Tokom Kušininog porodjaja sa Narutom, Minato se sukobio sa svojim bivšim učeniko Obitom, sada pod alijasom Tobi, koji je oteo prvo Naruta, potom Kušinu i oslobodio lisicu. Minato uspeva da porazi Tobija, ali je prinuđen da žrtvuje sebe, svoju ženu i svog sina zarad dobrobiti sela. Pre smrti Minato je zamolio Trećeg Hokagea Hirunzena da brine o Narutu i da ga seljani smatraju herojem. Ličnost Minato je veoma blag i tih šinobi. Ne žali svoj život kada su selo i ljudima u njemu u pitanju (što je i logično jer je hokage). Međutim ne zazire od tog da nemilosrdno ubija svoje protivnike, kad je to potrebno. Ume jako da bude fin i da komplimentima ohrabri ljude (npr. Kušinu i Naruta). Izgled Minato ima kosu sličnu kao i Naruto (žutu, bodljikavu), samo što mu ona pada preko ušiju. Kao dete je nosio beli ogrtač, ispod sivkast prsluk i crne pantalone. Kao džonin je nosio plavi duks i ostalu džonin uniformu i naravno nosio je hokage uniformu. Nakon smrti u Biju modu će izgledati slično kao i Naruto u toj formi. Dobi će žutu boju i dići će mu se kosa. Pregled priče Minato je u animi prikazan, a u mangi napomenut u prvom delu na početku, kao onaj koji je zapečatio Devetorepu lisicu Kuramu u svog sina...Iako on i Naruto imaju mnogo sličnosti, malo ljudi u selu sem Kakašija,Hirunzena i Džeraje zna čiji je Naruto sin u stvari, budući da je Kušinina trudnoća bila skrivana. Prvi Deo Prikazana je Minatova statua na mestu gde se nalaze spomenici svih Hokagea. On se pojavljuje u sećanjima ljudi. Tokom Čunin ispita, Oročimaru je pokušao da oživi Minata (žrtvovao je Dosua), da se bori sa Hirunzenom, ali nije uspeo, budući da svi koji pečate sa Demonskim pečatom smrti, bivaju zarobljeni u stomaku Šinigamija. Drugi Deo Tokom prvog i drugog dela, Minato je bio prikazivan samo u sećanjimaljudi koji su ga poznavali,da bi se napokon pojavio u Narutovom sećanju tokom Nagatovog napada na Selo lišća, kada je Naruto heto da oslobodi Kuramu usled uskomešanih osećanja besa i krivice, zbog navodne smrti svojih prijatelja, koji su kasnije oživljeni. Konačno, Oročimaru, koga Saske oživljava, vraća Tehnikom Reanimacije sva četiri Hokagea, prethodno oslobodivši ih iz stomaka Šinigamija.Minato tada tvrdi da bi on da je ostao živ sprečio Masakr nad Učihama. Potom svi zajedno kreću u borbu sa Tobijem, svako uzbudjen zbog osoba koje će sresti.Minato biva uzbudjen zbog susreta sa svojim sinom. Tada Oročimaru, Taka i oživljeni Hokagei stupaju u borbu protiv zveri Džubija. SposobnostiCategory:Likovi Minato je kao Hokage važio za najjačeg šinobija u svom selu. Minato je posedovao veoma veliku brzinu i tako je lako mogao da se približi svojim neprijateljima, kao što je bio slučaj sa Četvrtim Raikageom A. Minato je bio vrlo poštovan šinobi širom sveta i sa lakoćom je pobeđivao svoje protivnike.Minato je bio veoma inteligentan Šinobi, imao je odličnu moc planiranja. Svoju inteligenciju je pokazao u borbi protiv Tobija. Mogao je da koristi Vatreni, Vetroviti i Munjeviti stil. Minatov talenat je bio ogroman. On bi najverovatnije došao do mnogo većeg nivo, da je duže poživeo. Njegova kontrola Čakre je perfektna samim tim što je ima savršen Sejdž mod (samo u mangi). Njegov Tajdžicu je bio na zaista visokom nivou. On je nazivan najbržim Nindžom svih vremena. Nindžicu Minato je bio izuzetno vešt u nindžicuu. On je imao veliko znanje o tehnikama pečaćenja(s obzirom da mu je žena bila Uzumaki). Bio je vrlo sposoban za prostorno-vremenske džicue koje je upotpunio svojom brzinom. Potpisao je ugovor sa žabama i mogao je da prizove najvećeg šefa žaba - Gamabunta i mogao je da uradi neke žablje tehnike poput Džeraje. Kreirao je Rasengan. Mogao je da koristi Tehniku Klona Senke i druge nižerangirane Nindžicue. Rasengan Minato je stvorio Rasengan posmatrajuči Bombu Repate zveri(Tailed Beast Bomb).U animeu je mogao da koristi samo Običan Rasengan, Veliki Rasengan, Dupli Rasengan i Super Veliki (samo sa svojom replikom Kurame jer u animeu nema Sejdz mod), a u Mangi je bio je u stanju da napravi Rasengan svih oblika i veličina(osim Rasenšurikena koga je Naruto izmislio i Rasengana u kombinaciji sa mućima Mudraca Šest Staza). S obzirom na njegovu brzinu, mogao je da napadne protivnika tako da on to i ne shvati.Takođe je bio u stanju da kombinuje Rasengan sa prirodnim elementima. Njegov najjači rasengan je Super Velika Lopta Bombe Repate Zveri i Minatov i Narutov Rasengan. Leteći Munjeviti Gospodar(Flying Rajin) Minato je razvio sposobnost teleportacije, zbog čega je prozvan Žuti treptaj sela lista(Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō). Mogao je da se teleportije na malim udaljenostima veoma brzo i tako je postao najbrži nindža svih vremena.Koristio je tehnike Letećeg Munjevitog Gospodara(Flying Rajin) koju je koristio i drugi hokage Tobirama Sendžu. Ovo mu omogućava da velikom brzinom pogađa protivnika postavljajući oznaku na njega. Tokom života, Minato je potpuno usavržio ovu tehniku. Tobirama je u 371. epizodi animea izjavio da Minato bolje koristi ovaj džicu od njega. Fuindžicu Minato je imao veliko znanje i veštine u fuindžicuu. Stvorio je Pečat osam trigrama koji je koristio da ojača pečat kojim je Kurama zapečaćena. Njegov najjači fuindžicu je [[Pečat kosača smrti(Shiki Fujin)|Pečat kosača smrti(Shiki Fujin)]] koji je iskoristio da zapečati duh Devetorepe lisice Kurame u Naruta(kao što je Sarutobi zapečatio Oročimaruove ruke). Minato je umro vrlo mlad koristeći ovu tehniku ali zbog svoje velike energije lako je izvukao duču iz Kurame. Ipak, kao ni Sarutobi nije žalio svoj život već mu je najvažnije bilo selo lišća. Minato je znao Tehniku kojom je mogao Čakru Repate Zveri da prebaci sa jednog na drugog korisnika. Džindžuriki sposobnosti Neposredno pred smrt je postao džindžuriki Kurame pa je kada je bio oživljen od strane Oročimarua bio sposoban da uđe u Kuramin čakra mod(Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo, Biju mod). Kada stupi u ovaj mod njegove sposobnoisti se povećavaju. U ovom modu, Minato može da koristi čakra ruke, da se preobrazi u Kuramu, ili da koristi Bombu repate zveri (Tailed Beast Bomb). U mangi je mogao da Kuraminoj čakri doda Sejdž mod što u animeu nije mogao. Minato ima Yin Čakra mod Kurame. Tada je imao moći oporavka. Mogao je svom Rasenganu da doda Kuraminu Čakru i ovladao oblikom Rasengana-Rasengan oca i sina. Rezerve Čakre mu se mnogo uvećavaju, postaje dosta veštiji u Tajdžicuu i brži. Sa Sejdž modom može da poveća snagu Bombe repate zveri. Takođe, zato što je Džindžuriki, ima i moć regeneracije, koja mu i ne znači jer je reanimacija. Šurikendžicu Tokom Trećeg Svetskog Šinobi Rata Minato je stvorio specijalan oblik kunaija koji su koristile vojne snage Konohe i sam Minato. On se razlikuje od običnog kunaija po svom aerodimičnom obliku. Minato ga je koristio u napadima džicuom Letećeg Munjevitog Gospodara. Kreirao je više varijanti Letećeg Munjevitog Gospodara, npr. kada bi bacio šest Kunaia i pomerao se s jednog na drugi. Sendžicu Minato u animeu ne moze da koristi Sejdž mod, ali u Mangi može. Verovatno je ima Žablji Sejdž mod (verovatno zato što je potpisao ugovor sa Žabama) koji je mogao da koristi i u Kuraminom Čakra modu. Minato je iskoristio Sejdž mod da napadne Madaru u 4. Svetskom Šinobi Ratu. Medjutim Minato je rekao da nije dobar u koriscenju Sejdž moda i da ne može dugo da ostane u njemu jer ga je retko kada koristio. On je imao savršen Sejdž mod. Mogao je svojim oblicima Rasengana da doda Sendžicu Čakru. Njegov Sejdž mod je na visokom nivou. U Mangi kada bi koristio Sejdž i Biju mod odjednom njegove rezerve Čakre bi bile ogromne. Tada je mogao da koristi svaki oblik Rasengana (osim Rasenšurikena i oblika Rasengana koji se koriste u Sejdž modu Mudraca Šest Staza). Inteligencija Minato je bio veoma inteligentan Šinobi i dobro je planirao stvari unapred. Često bi bio korak ispred protivnika. Što je pokazao u borbi protiv Tobija i Eja. Tobija je izmanipulisao tako da misli da je pobedio, a zapravo Minatov Kunai nije imao svrhu da ga povredi već da može da ga udari iz visa i da ga markira kako bi otrgao Kuramu iz njegove kontrole. Eja je naveo da misli da se on teleportuje samo gde su Kunai noževi, a niko nije primetio da je markirao jedan od Gjukijevih repova i tako prišao sa leđa Kiler Biju. Minato kao Hokage Minato je kao hokage bio veoma uspešan i poštovan. S obzirom na to da je dao svoj život da spase selo to ga je definitivno proglasilo herojem.Treći Hokage je hteo da poziciju da Oročimaruu ali je on počeo da se bavi eksperimentima na ljudima i postao S - Rang kriminalac.Pošto je Džeraja bio odsutan, pozicija je pripala Minatu. Nakon nekoliko godina Hiruzen je shvatio da nije pogrešio. Minato je u Animi malo prikazan kao Hokage. Minato u 4. Svetskom Šinobi Ratu Minato se pojavljuje u 4. Svetskom Sinobi Ratu, nakon što ga reanimira Oročimar, gde je dva puta spasao savez. On će izgubiti obe ruke u borbi protiv Džubija. Obito se vraća iz Kamui dimenzije, nakon borbe sa Kakašijem, i Minato ga poseca. Međutim Obito pečati Džubija u sebe. Prvo će se on, Tobirama, Naruto i Saske boriti protiv Obita Džinčurikija Džubija. Njegove sposobnosti kao Džindžurikia nisu kompletne, ali ipak uspeće da Minatu uništi jednu ruku. Ubediće će Obita u njegovim mislima, da bude opet onaj stari i tada će izvući sve Repate Zveri iz njega. Kakaši pokušava da ubije Obita, ali ga Minato sprečava. Međutim Zrni Zetsu ulazi u Obita i vraća Madri živo telo. Madara se prvo bori bez očiju sa savezom, i dobija Rinegan u jednom oku. Madara će tada prizvati Gedo Mazua i izvući će sve repate zveri. Zatim će Madara postati Džinčuriki Džubija. On će imati kompletne moći kao Džindžuriki (budući da će ovog puta imati i Kuramu i Gjukija). Minato baca Kunai blizu njega i napada ga koristeći Sejdž umetnost: Rasengan (u mangi), međutim Madara brzo reaguje i odseca mu i drugu ruku. Gaj se odlučuje na samoubilački potez, da otključa osmu kapiju-kapiju smrti. Minato mu govori da niko od njega ne traži da on to uradi. Gaj ipak napada Madaru, koristeći Večernjeg slona, međutim Madara napada Gaja Traženjem istinite lopte. U tom trenutku Li baca Minatov Kunai, i Minato spasava Gaja. Gaj probija Madarinu čakra barijeru i ostavlja ga nepokretnog. Zatim Gaj koristi poslednju tehniku, Noćni Gaj i za malo ubija Madaru. Nakon tog napada pojavljuje se Naruto sa novim moćima, koji spasava Gaja od smrti i on i Saske, takođe sa novim moćima pobeđuju u borbi sa Madarom. Madara upija i četvrti Džubijev oblik-Božije drvo, i dobija Rine Šaringan i baca Beskonačni Cukujomi, ali Minato i ostali Hokagei ne bivaju uhvaćeni u njega, valjda zato što su reanimacije. Nakon što Crni Zetsu izdaje Madaru, vraća se Kaguja, koja stupa u borbu sa timom 7. Nakon što tim 7 pečati Kaguju Minato čestita Narutu rođendan, pre nego što nestane. Borba sa Kuramom Minato i Kušina će postati roditelji. Minato odlučuje da po Džerajinoj knjizi da svom sinu da ime Naruto. Odlučeno je da će se porođaj odigrati van sela. Nekoliko ANBU stražara je bilo ispred, a Minato je pomagao da Kušina zadrži Kuramu u sebi. Maskirani član Akackia (Tobi/Obito) ubija ANBU stražare upada unutra i uzima Naruta. Pokušava da ga ubije, ali ga Minato spasava, međutim mora da izleti sa mesta porođaja zbog papirnih bombi. Odvodi Naruta kući i pokrivaga. Za to vreme Tobi oslobađa Kuramu i Devetorepa pokušava da ubije Kušinu, ali je Minato spasava i odvodi kući gde je stavlja pored Naruta. Tobi je napao selo koristeći Šaringan da kontroliše Kjubia. Kjubi primećuje Minata i napada ga bombom repate zver, ali Minato teleportuje bombu van sela. Tobi i Minato su stupili u borbu. Da bi ga porazio Minato je iskoristio džicu Teleportacije 2. nivo u kombinaciji sa Rasenganom.Pobedivši ga, Minato odlazi do Devetorepe lisice kako bi zaštitio svoje selo i spasio svog novorođenog sina. Minato priziva Gamabuntu i ulazi u borbu sa Kuramom,odlučio je da je zapečati u svog sina, ali je znao da će ga to koštati života. Kada Minato daje svoj život za dobrobit sela, pridružuje mu se i njegova supruga Kušina. U očajničkom pokušaju da se izbavi, lisica napada Naruta, ali se njegovi rodiltelji isprečuju. Minato pred smrt moli Trećeg Hokagea da se brine o njemu i da mu da prezime "Uzumaki" po majci. Zanimljivosti *"Minato" znači "Luka" (港), a "Namikaze" znači "Talas i Vetar" (波風). * Minato kao i Naruto može da uđe u Biju mod. * I Minata i Naruta su bili učenici Džeraje. * Minato je imao veliku želju da se bori sa Džerajom. * Minato je bio fin i blag, ali je na bojnom polju bio mnogo svirep. * Minato je sa 19 godina proglašen za Hokagea, a umro je sa 24. * Minatov mandat kao Hokage bio je ukupno 5 godina, i vladao je najmanje od svih Hokagea, ali je takođe pored Hiruzena jedan od najpoznatijih i najjačih Hokagea. Category:Likovi Category:Protagonista